Firsts
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: Axel just didn't seem to understand that the showers weren't communal. An amazing series of firsts. AKUROKU!


**I don't know, I just had to write this. The idea came out of…nowhere. Just as Sora said. She was playing in Agrabah and she goes, "because magic carpets come out of nowhere," right when I was writing the whole "Idea came out of nowhere."**

**Okay, whatever. I'm rambling and I should start writing, ne?**

**Mild lemon warning. Nothing graphic. **

**Disc: Not mine. Duhhh, Roxas. (rach loves ebil.)**

**Author: **Ebil Chameleon

Axel just didn't seem to understand that the showers weren't communal.

There were two main bathrooms that were used for the thirteen members. There was one bathroom reserved for the first six members, and the second was reserved for the other six. Not seven, only because Larxene demanded her own bathroom, given that she was the only female member. No one protested mainly because no one wanted to be on the receiving end of the girl's wrath. So really, there were three bathrooms.

But the point to make was that Axel seemed to have it locked in his thick head that just because they were to share a bathroom, that it was alright for them to share a shower.

Them meaning me, Roxas.

I don't know how he does it, but he always seems to find his way into my private time (or the closest thing I could get to private, my shower time) when someone else was occupying the other shower. Ironic? No, definitely not.

The first time he ever jumped into the shower with me was not long after I joined the organization. I had only been there just over a month since I became a member. I was in the shower, enjoying the hot water that poured down my back, relaxing the tight muscles after a tiring mission that I was sent on. Demyx had been preoccupying the other shower at the time.

All I can say is that I embarrassingly screeched like a girl when the shower curtain opened and the naked body of my fellow member just waltzed right in like it was nothing unusual. After screeching I jumped harshly, my own body flying back into the wall, knocking down the bottles of shampoo and body wash, most of them tumbling to the slick floor. I nearly slipped and fell if it wasn't for the hand that caught my arm and kept me upright.

"Watch it, partner," he said casually.

My eyes were wide, my breathing had ceased, and my hands were trying their hardest to cover myself. I was sure that my face was red but whether Axel could seek out my blush or mistake it for the hot water heating my face, I wasn't sure. What pissed me off was the fact that he just brushed his hair back with his hands, wet it and went on like he was alone or something. Like I wasn't even there. I wanted to reach out and push him away, but I found myself paralyzed. I couldn't move, only my voice worked.

"Axel, god damn it! What the hell are you doing?"

He simply gazed down at me, flashed me a small smirk and continued to shampoo his hair. I glared harshly, still thoroughly embarrassed and feeling particularly uncomfortable with the close proximity. "Out! Now!" My body decided that it would move now and I shoved at Axel, my hands pushing against his chest. He hardly budged, being that he was built stronger than I was and my feet slid across the floor in my attempt to get him out.

I stopped for a moment and looked up, feeling my face flush all over again when I thought of the position we were in. Up close and personal our two naked bodies were, the distance being even closer with my hands pushed up against his chest. And when I glared at him, he had the decency to grin at me? _Grin?_

"Roxie, just let me shower with you. I feel icky and Demyx is over in the other shower. You know, I'd rather sleep tonight not knowing how much damage a lexicon can do, alright?"

I didn't bother to take in the meaning of those words. I just wanted Axel _out_ of my shower. And it was obvious that the redhead wasn't planning on going anywhere. With a low, frustrated growl I opened the curtain and stepped out of the shower, glad that during my struggled with Axel, the rest of my body wash had drifted off my body. I grabbed a towel and as I began to tie it around my waist, I heard a low whistled and glanced up to see Demyx's head peering around the curtain. I could clearly see the smirk on his face and I turned my glare towards the other blond and promptly flipped him off before I grabbing my clothes and stalking off to the other more private portion of the bathroom to get dressed.

Demyx looked over at Axel who watched the droplets fall down my back and snickered.

"Better luck next time!" He exclaimed with a smile and disappeared back into his own shower.

At that point, I obviously hadn't noticed that the redhead had taken a liking to me. I wasn't absent-minded, it's just that I never really noticed things like that. Demyx was the first to know. He knew before the first shower incident. Me? Despite the fact that I became attached to Axel rather quickly and considered him my closest friend, I hadn't know him long enough to notice that he had started to develop feelings for me.

After the first time he (as I like to say) 'stole' my shower, it seemed to be a new form of entertainment for him. And my embarrassment and easy temper just made the show even better apparently. He found it necessary to sneak his way into my shower any time he could. He always seemed to come in when the other shower was occupied, that way he had an excuse as to why he was there.

Baka.

**

* * *

**_Very_ slowly over time I started excepting Axel's intrusions.

It took a good couple of months, but eventually yes, I did become used to having Axel walk in on me in the shower and start washing himself like it was nothing. Don't get me wrong, I was still uncomfortable and wanted him to leave. But I knew my words wouldn't stop him, he really is a headstrong guy.

I hadn't even talked to him about it. All the time he spent hanging out, just the two of us, I never mentioned anything. I felt that it would be an awkward thing to bring up. So I just let it go, much to my displeasure. Really, did he not take in my feelings towards this situation? It could be counted as a form of sexual harassment, could it not? Axel didn't care, that was for sure.

I know when it happened.

When I first found out that I was attracted to Axel.

It was late at night, near midnight I believe, and I had just gotten back from a mission. Despite my exhaustion I wanted a shower above anything. Stupid me, wanting a shower. Psh. I had gone a few days without one, seeing that my mission was basically in the middle of nowhere and there wasn't a shower or bath around for God knows how far.

The castle was silent and I felt like a thief or something as I walked silently through the hall towards the bathroom. I had taken my boots off so I wouldn't be an idiot clunking down the hallway and waking everyone up.

I walked into the spacious bathroom and found that the light was already on. It either meant that Demyx had left it on again, or someone else was in here.

Walking around the corner to the showers, I stopped short to see Axel in the midst of stripping out of his night t-shirt. It wasn't like I hadn't seen him without clothes on before, but I had always avoided looking as much as possibly and rushing out of the shower. But finally stopping and taking a good look, I never realized just how toned he was. A slight trace of abs, muscular chest and his small, skinny waist. And just seeing him in nothing but his sweatpants…I could feel my face begin to heat up already.

Axel placed his shirt on the counter, took one look at my face and smirked. He then, slowly may I add, slithered out of his pants, his movements so teasing I could hear his silent laughter. "I couldn't sleep. Thought a shower might help," he said.

I wanted to make some excuse to leave. I felt different emotions spark within me, things I'd never felt around Axel, let alone in my life. These feeling were so unfamiliar that if I didn't feel like I was literally cakes with mud, I would go to bed and wait till the morning to shower.

I stripped out of my clothes and walked to the shower, balancing the temperature to my liking and felt the heated look I knew Axel was giving me burning through my back. Just the thought made me blush even more. My stomach fluttered uncomfortably and I jumped into the shower, nearly throwing myself back against the wall when the hot water poured over me. I reached out for the cold water and relaxed a bit when the water changed into a nice warm temp.

Everything seemed to be alright and since there was another shower open, I thought that I would be able to have one of my rare showers by myself.

Man was I wrong.

The shower curtain opened, then closed and I found myself yet again with my shower partner. "Once Axel, just once can I have a shower by myself? There is another shower open for you! You have no fucking excuse this time!"

That was when he first touched me. Intimately.

He came up behind me and placed his hands over my biceps, a cool gel between our skin. He began to rub his hands over my arms, the gel turning into a lathery foam. My voice was constricted in my throat and my breathing had hitched. I wanted to wrench away and demand to know what the hell he thought he was doing. But I was frozen in my spot, my flesh burning wherever he touched me. Number VIII stepped closer, our bodies so close together that I was baisically breathing his air...or rather, he was breathing mine. I couldn't comprehend the feelings that were swimming through me. I was in too much shock to really feel.

"W-what are you…?"

"Just let me hold you, Roxie," he whispered into my ear, causing delicate shivers to run down my spine. His hands traveled from my arms, down over my shoulders and to my chest were they lingered over my stomach.

I closed my eyes and swallowed, finding that the longer his hands continued to roam over me, the more ragged my breath became. Soon enough I found myself nearly panting. "S-stop…Axel…"

My words must have gone in one ear and out the other because I then found a warm pair of lips gently moving across my neck. I could hear the soft whimper leave my mouth and I could feel his lips curve upwards at the sound. I couldn't deny that the sensations felt good…but at the same time I just felt…weird. This was completely different and I knew the boundaries of 'best friends' had been crossed with the first touch. The atmosphere was thick. Teeth began to gently nip at my flesh and I fought back a moan. This was just…weird.

Then it stopped. It just...stopped. The warm feelings, the closeness…it was suddenly gone. That is until I was grabbed by the shoulders and turned to face the other man. Just looking into Axel's misty green eyes, I could see the lust. It was too obvious to miss and I found myself drowning in the intense look he was giving me. He wasn't smiling, nor was he frowning. He was simply gazing. A wondrous look had taken over the normally carefree face and for a moment…I just didn't understand.

That was when we shared out first kiss.

I could tell Axel was hesitant, worried he would scare me away as he lowered his face to mine. But really. He'd be intruding into my shower-time for awhile. If he was going to be hesitant, why the hell was he starting now? Once our gazes were locked together, our noses touching, I could see all the seriousness that Axel was feeling. It had shocked me…it felt like in that one second that our eyes locked together that everything just clicked in my mind.

Axel. He was looking at me in a loving manner. And I…I didn't shy back from that look. No, I embraced it. I'd never been given such a look ever before and I felt myself become…captivated. So when Axel slowly brought our lips together, I didn't fight it. Everyone wants to be loved, even a nobody. And I'd be damned before I passed up the expeirience. Instead I moved forward in hopes to deepen the kiss.

It didn't take long for everyone to figure out that there was something going on between me and Axel. We spent a good deal of time together before but now we seemed inseparable. I found myself by his side whenever possible. And along with being with him, I felt a feeling of contentment that I now understood was devoid from me before.

Not only that but I felt that Axel joined me for a shower every time I went to take one now. It's only natural that everyone (numbers seven through eleven with the exception of eight, twelve, and thirteen) would get suspicious. And I found out that word spreads through the castle fast.

"Well aren't you too cute?" Demyx teased on day as he walked by the pair in the hallway with Zexion. The slate haired man cast a curious look towards his lover and Demyx simply laughed, claiming that he would explain things later. One night when we were together alone, I found it necessary to cement our current relationship, just so I knew what was really going on.

"Axel?" I asked. "Just what are we?"

Axel knew what I meant and looked at the blond. "What would you like us to be Rox? I mean, it's up to you."

I was at a loss for a moment and simply stared at my hands. What I wanted? He had a say in this too! So, what would Axel want?

A flash of the face I had seen before our first kiss stole my mind and just remembering the eyes full of affection struck me hard at this moment. I knew what Axel wanted. And for the most part, I had been giving it to him. We've been affectionate, kissing when we were together and sometimes being a bit lovey-dovey. But not to a large extent. And I hadn't thought for once that we were more than friends. How stupid could I be? Kissing your best friend? No, that wasn't something too common. Wasn't that what friends with benefits did? And I would never consider us anything like _that._

Axel was…more than a friend. My feelings for him had evolved from being his buddy into being his…lover? Was that what I would consider us now? Lovers?

Yes. I guess I would.

"You're my boyfriend of course."

* * *

Surprisingly, our first time together wasn't in the shower.

Axel was a bit of a romantic and he wanted our first time to be…special. And it was, nice and romantic. Just what we both wanted.

That doesn't mean that we never did have a first time in the shower.

I was so thankful that there was no one in the bathroom at that time. Axel had decided that he was going to have his shower with me, not to my surprise. But this time was different, in the event that not long after we both were in the small shower stall was I thrown up against the wall with his tall body hovering over my own with a predatory look veiling his face. Yes it was slightly frightening, but that made it sexier.

His lips were on mine, hot, hungry, passionate.

Then our bodies were flush together and I separated my mouth from Axel's in order to breath, a breathy moan escaping my lips. Axel seized this time to latch his mouth to my neck, sucking and licking to his heart's (lets pretend he has one) content. I rolled my head to the side, allowing him free rein.

A hand trailed its way leisurely up my thigh, nails lightly scratching along the surface. The other hand made itself home on my hip, Axel's thumb rubbing small circles there. My own hands made their way up to the man's hair, my fingers tenderly lacing in with the bright locks. I moved my right hand to caress Axel's face, lifting it so our lips could connect again. A tongue slipped its way inside my mouth, engaging together with my own.

My heartbeat pounded in my ears, my panting harsh and out of sync. My mind was completely fuzzy, the feel good sensations driving me wild, fueling the fire within me and coursing electric shocks through my whole body.

My arms locked around Axel's neck as I felt myself being lifted, his body trapping mine to the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist and I buried my face in his neck, waiting for the worst to be over. The pain consumed me, if only for a moment, but Axel holding me tightly seemed to numb the pain, and his gentle kisses were enough of a distraction that I practically couldn't feel a thing.

When he started to move, it was sloppy between the two of us. I found myself trying to match his thrusts and it took a bit until were synchronized. I was left a panting, moaning, blob in his arms. The water poured over us, washing our sweat away with each droplet. No matter how good this felt, it seemed like there was still a barrier preventing us from being closer. I wanted to be closer, _needed_ to be closer to him. My hands ran down his back, my blunt nails clenching so hard that red marks were left in their wake.

The burning, it was building. Every kiss that was placed on my skin burned with the intensity of one thousand suns. (ohemgee, CHEESY LINE! :D)

"Open your eyes," was whispered huskily into my ear and I found it hard to open my eyes to the light. Slowly my crystalline eyes opened and I gazed into the most intense green orbs I had ever seen. I practically fell apart just from his eyes, and I whimpered when I saw them. I felt tears prickling in the corner of my eyes, ready roll down my face. My mouth was parted, short breaths escaping. My tongue darted out to moisten dry lips.

'_So close,'_ I thought.

"God Roxie," Axel breathed and allowed a small moan to leave him. His hands gripped into my hips hard enough to leave bruises. His thrusts quickened and I knew that he was close as well. Just a bit more.

"A-axel…"

A suddenly I was trapped in a soul wrenching kiss, so much emotion pouring into this one kiss. I'd never been kissed like this before and I found myself simply melting, mind officially turning to mush. This time the tears did fall, streaming down my face only to be camouflaged in with the water that continually poured over us.

And just like that, we were crying out to each other, slinking down to the floor, completely spent and exhausted. Panting, we just sat there, Axel brining our foreheads together so we could just look at each other.

That was when I first realized that I was rapidly falling in love with a man who possessed no heart. (oops, guess we're not pretending anymore.)

"I love you."

And that was when I first learned that Axel had already fallen in love with me.

**So how was it? Not much of a lemon, I've never been good at writing them. Oh well, if it was enjoyable, that's all that matters to me. Please review, they make my sad life a little bit brighter.**

_Rach here. This has been betaed by moi. :) Review for my loveee. All of the little parenthesis enclosed notes were from me. Hehe. Anyway, I love AkuRoku, and I know you do too, so REVIEW!_


End file.
